


Give Me a Hug

by EamonSnow



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EamonSnow/pseuds/EamonSnow
Relationships: Johnny Joestar/Gyro Zeppeli
Kudos: 7





	Give Me a Hug

［r18 铁瘫/gj］  
乔尼并不知道杰洛为什么在他专心打游戏的时候从背后靠近自己，并且还站着不走——于是乔尼久理所当然的理解为杰洛想和自己联机，向另一个空着的手柄努了努下巴，意思是杰洛想玩就来，然而杰洛还是不为所动，乔尼终于回过头去看那个宛如被时停一般一动不动的杰洛，他这时才注意到——杰洛的视线直勾勾的锁在自己腰上。  
乔尼以为杰洛那个家伙又发情了，赶快往里挪挪，检查了一下自己的指甲——很好十个都在，但杰洛接下来的话让他差点没把手柄扔出去。  
“乔尼…”  
“你是不是胖了？”杰洛抱着手，说着就蹲下要去捏乔尼的腰…上的赘肉。  
“我靠你别过来啊！”乔尼一副如临大敌的样子，颇像一只炸了毛的小猫，“好吃的东西难道不应该吃光吗！我这是对你厨艺的肯定！”  
“但是胖了就是胖了。”杰洛毫不动摇，继续靠近乔尼，双手卡住乔尼腋窝一下子把乔尼从地上抱了起来，“让我看看你重了多少斤，小肥猫。”  
乔尼下半身动不了，这时只能挥着双手来抗议，杰洛一边躲着乔尼的爪子一边把姿势换成一手托着乔尼的屁股一手扶着乔尼的背。  
“妈的杰洛快放我下来！”乔尼的脸已经开始红了——就算是美国大男孩也不想被人知道自己胖了、还要知道胖了多少，“不是有秤吗？我自己去秤就好了嘛！”  
“的确是重了，以后不能喂你吃这么多。”杰洛真的像摸像样的掂了掂怀里的炸毛的小猫，乔尼的话似乎就是耳边风——还趁乔尼张牙舞爪的时候捏了捏乔尼软的像面团般的屁股，“不过胖了更可爱，胖了的乔尼就只能归我一个了。”  
杰洛说着用鼻尖碰碰乔尼红红的鼻头，乔尼这回连耳根都红了——杰洛真的是什么时候都能说骚话，他偏开头，头上两个小揪揪跟着他的动作晃了两下，杰洛看着没忍住又揉了下乔尼的屁股，另一只手顺着乔尼的背往下滑，抚上乔尼的腰，摸了摸冷不防掐了下。  
乔尼被这下掐的一激灵，不受控的叫出了声，这个好不容易安静下来的小东西身体又绷紧了，狠狠的、起码乔尼觉得自己是狠狠的盯着杰洛，但是那个眼神配上红的不行的脸颊在杰洛看来就是诱惑，手又往下摸了摸。  
乔尼这回知道自己之前怀疑杰洛发情一点都没错，这家伙就是想趁机上了我，以后杰洛靠近我得赶快跑，乔尼皱了皱眉，这个动作映在杰洛眼里煞是可爱，扶着乔尼腰的手又捏了两下，乔尼既然已经知道这个大变态要干什么了，就不能叫出来再刺激他，咬着下唇隐忍着没发出声。  
“…放我下来。”乔尼开始扭着腰要下地。  
“没事没事。”杰洛拍了拍乔尼的背，这时候当然要装傻，“你虽然重了，我还是抱得动的，放心啦。”说着就在乔尼脸上亲了一口，算是又占到了便宜，乔尼果不其然又羞又恼，立刻又开始挥猫爪子。  
其实乔尼已经准备好爪弹了，如果杰洛还想欺负他就用，没想到这时候杰洛的手已经滑进了乔尼的裤子，手指抵着股沟。  
乔尼虽然知道杰洛肯定不肯放过他，但是当杰洛微凉的指尖极具暗示的突破了那层薄薄的布料在股间摩擦时，他还是下意识攥住了杰洛的肩膀，杰洛能清晰的感受到怀里的小家伙身体的变化，不断攀升的体温和僵住的身子，杰洛大变态觉得这回不来不行。  
虽然杰洛大变态很想就这么抱着来一次，毕竟这种方式进的最深、乔尼也哭的最凶——杰洛很喜欢看乔尼在做的时候哭，然后自己再去安慰他，那时候乔尼对自己的依赖能很好的满足他。但是“乔尼重了”这个事实是不会改变，也就是说，杰洛真的抱不动了。  
杰洛四下看看似乎没有沙发、也不在卧室里，双手已经开始发酸了，他只能退两步小心坐到地上，把托在乔尼屁股底下的手撤走——杰洛准备让乔尼跨坐在自己身上，但是乔尼也绝不会想让杰洛得逞、起码不能马上让他得逞，于是有一个跑的机会就跑一次，趁着杰洛的咸猪手不扒着自己的空档转身、双手撑地就要从杰洛怀里钻出去，却被杰洛眼疾手快一把搂进怀里，抱的很紧——乔尼感觉自己似乎要被揉进杰洛的身体里，侧着头靠在杰洛身上，能够听到杰洛的心跳声在加快。  
乔尼心想大事不好，伸手就去推杰洛的身子。  
“杰洛你他妈！放开我！妈的你想都别想！杰洛你个大变态！”借着骂人的架势乔尼开始锤杰洛，手握成拳抵在杰洛宽厚的胸肌上，“一天到晚就知道发情！让我下去！操…！”又是一拳。  
杰洛觉得怀里这个小宝贝如果不管他他能骂到明年，拍拍他以示安慰，手揉上乔尼的头，两个小揪揪顺着杰洛的手倒了下去——但抱着乔尼的手力道丝毫未减，乔尼眼看着骂不起作用又准备哭了，装哭已经轻车熟路，几乎不需要什么时间，眼泪就在眼眶里打转，杰洛的手此时还意犹未尽的摸着乔尼的头，两个小揪揪拜他所赐完全垂里下去，手扒着杰洛胸口的衣服，像个受委屈的猫猫。  
杰洛看到乔尼哭又忍不住了，他想都没想就托着乔尼的脸颊亲了下去。  
乔尼先是一惊，然后也就默认接受了，他懒得管杰洛——反正又不是第一天知道他变态，索性闭上眼睛，伸出舌头去配合杰洛的动作，杰洛感受到乔尼的舌头伸了进来，马上缠了上去，乔尼却被这突然的一下搞的不适应，舌头往回缩了缩，对方步步紧逼，向前凑了凑，一只手扣住了乔尼的后脑勺，乔尼仰着头默默的顺应杰洛的节奏，喉结滚动，空气愈发燥热。  
乔尼专心和杰洛接吻，杰洛却在一心二用——他下面的手又开始动了，停在股间的手慢慢向下探进去一只手指轻轻搅动，里面早已春水泛滥了。  
杰洛觉得乔尼还说自己是大变态，按他来看，乔尼也是个小变态——就摸了摸亲了一下就这样，不过这才是我的乔尼，杰洛似乎很是满意。  
乔尼似乎对杰洛手上的动作毫无反应，杰洛也就顺坡下，继续与乔尼的小舌头纠缠，汗水从乔尼发间顺着脸颊流了下来。  
在最后一次搜刮乔尼的口腔后，杰洛放开了乔尼，对方明显已经有点喘不上气，脸又红了一度，因为不断流出的汗水金色的头发贴在脸颊上，红肿的嘴唇，泛着泪光的双眼，杰洛看着乔尼贪婪的呼吸着新鲜空气，把二人交换过的液体咽下，杰洛觉得他的小宝贝真的是太可爱了，再次凑近，舔了舔乔尼的嘴唇，埋在后穴点那根手指又往深处进了些。  
乔尼这才意识到那个大变态在和自己接吻到时候干了什么好事，他觉得大事不好，虽然早就知道会发生这事，但是侥幸心理让他满脑子还在想杰洛会不会突然停下（其实他知道绝对不会停下），但是他更了解自己，他知道自己的身体随便被杰洛欺负两下就会软的像一滩水，所以在杰洛一根手指试探没多一会儿就伸进第二根抽插的时候，只能闭着眼睛攥紧杰洛的衣服以此逃避现实，暗暗在心里骂脏——下回一定不能让这个变态得逞，嘴上是骂不出来的，因为一开口准备好的话就破碎成呻吟——他知道的，因为他试过，一个字还没说全声音就全变了，声音只能顺着杰洛手指的节奏走，根本连不成一句话来。  
没过多久第三根手指就插了进来，感受到后/穴逐渐被填满的乔尼决定闭嘴，因为他知道自己可爱的声音（杰洛语）只能让眼前的大变态更兴奋，但是乔尼没想到的是，他这种咬着下唇隐忍的表情，再加上刚刚哭红的双眼更能刺激杰洛，证据就是乔尼身下一股热源，因为两人贴的很近，导致那火热的东西顶的他肚子有点不舒服，加上这根东西暗示性太强，所以乔尼想都没想双手撑着杰洛肩膀抬起身子——这个动作的后果就是让还在后/穴抽/插的三根手指更往里叫了一点，于是乔尼的不出声作战全面宣告失败，由于不可预测的事情发生他毫无防备的叫出了声，那是隐忍之后的声音，包含了之前手指给予刺激所应有的反应，有被惊吓到的味道，却也颇具有享受快感的意味——乔尼在发出着短促却足以刺激人欲望的喘息时头跟着一起上仰，瞳孔缩小，生理性的泪水快速涌出眼角，沿着脸颊滴落与汗液混合。  
看到这样的乔尼，杰洛大变态再也忍不住了，他慢慢抽出手指，带着内壁分泌出的液体，泛着水光。他俯身离乔尼近了些，乔尼被杰洛干过那么多次，早就知道杰洛这个动作是要干什么，于是伸手环住杰洛的脖子，意料之中的被放倒在地——还好杰洛的动作很是温柔，手一直没有离开乔尼的腰，他怕乔尼硌着，另一只手就一直托着那个金色的毛茸茸的小脑袋轻轻吧乔尼放在了地上。  
不过接下来的动作就完全说不上温柔了——杰洛斯看到他的乔尼完好污损的躺在地上，虽然因情欲而染上粉色的身体有大半暴露在空气中、沾满汗水和泪水的脸颊滚烫，这一切使得乔尼不由自主的用身体去贴冰凉的地板，裤子褪到了膝盖处。  
在这一切发生的同时杰洛再次俯身吻了下去，杰洛似乎很喜欢在做爱的时候亲吻自己的爱人，交换唾液、留下气息。然而这回他并不打算深入，颇具试探性的亲吻恰到好处的刺激了乔尼的主动性，他抬头加深了这个吻，双手手勾上杰洛的脖子——什么都不用想，任由口腔乃至整个身体被对方的气息所包裹，拥抱着一起向下沉去，沉到哪里都无所谓，反正只要两个人一起，到哪里都是温温软软的极乐乡。  
下沉的途中，杰洛觉得是时候了，他没有征得乔尼同意也不用——他太了解乔尼了，这时候的小家伙就是需要什么东西来填满他的空虚，于是杰洛完全褪去了挂在乔尼腿上碍事的星星裤，接着阴///茎就这么直直的插了进了乔尼的后/穴，跟着二人亲吻的节奏动了起来。他感受着乔尼勾着自己肩膀的手抓了下自己的衣服又马上放松，气息变得紊乱，赤裸的皮肤隔着件衣服在自己身上摩擦着，杰洛能想象到乔尼胸前挺立的果实和因快感腰弓出来的弧线，而在腰下不远处，二人结合的地方，无论是缓慢的律动以致的欲求不满，还是柱身带出的隐密水光，每次进入肠壁都如愿以偿的绞的很紧，每次给予都毫无保留的接受。  
似乎是说好了般，在杰洛抬起身子结束那个吻的时候，乔尼也慢慢放松搂着杰洛的力量，他的背贴上了已经被自己的体温捂热的地板，什么都没有说，什么都不用说，清澈碧蓝的眼睛对上那一双罕见的绿色瞳子。  
二人吐出的气息在空中混合，杰洛亚麻色的长发垂落下来，把乔尼的脸笼罩在阴影中，只有二人的眼睛在闪闪发光。  
律动并没有停止，空气似乎静止了般，性/事本应是激烈的，然而此时，只有秒针的声音在不停的响彻，这份寂静足以让人屏息凝神。  
那绝不是乔尼喜欢的声音，这让他想到了一个人，一个不属于这个世界的人，但他也知道，杰洛此时只是在注视着他，看着他爱人足以将人吸进去的双目。  
乔尼闭上双眼，努力不去想那个似曾相识的马蹄印，他伸手抚上杰洛的脸颊，用平时都没有的温柔将杰洛的头发别在他脑后，他现在他只要有面前这个人就足够了。  
“…突然这样是要干什么啊，变态杰洛。”乔尼双手重新勾上杰洛的脖子，靠在杰洛耳边说出这句话，“你他妈倒是动快点。”沿着杰洛的耳廓舔了下去，只有他知道这是在掩饰什么，杰洛那么聪明，肯定能一眼看出他的不对劲。  
“是吗？那就恭敬不如从命咯。”  
杰洛或许察觉到了，或许没有察觉到，他只是加快了律动的速度，感受着背上逐渐收紧的双手，乔尼的身体在跟随着他律动的节奏摇晃，那种眩晕感刚刚好，冲掉了一切，冲的大脑一片空白，然后升温、不断升温。  
乔尼低声呻吟着，他感觉自己在和杰洛一起下沉，至于目的地，根本无所谓。  
乔尼不知道什么时候杰洛突然碾压过那一点，那个只有杰洛知道的地方，一股被贯穿的感觉从二人结合的地方直击大脑，自己在被无限的的拉近杰洛，他的呻吟戛然而止，突然弓起的身体贴上杰洛隔着衣服都能感受到的结实的腹肌，眼神变的涣散迷离，又再度聚焦。  
杰洛终于使出真本事了，他想。  
不过乔尼也知道这意识清醒的时间不会持续太久，在那如预告般的一下之后，每一次冲撞都准确无误的顶上那一点，每一下都无比深入，乔尼手上使出的力气弄的杰洛有点痛，手隔着一层衣服嵌入肉里，不过杰洛不在意。  
他怎么会在意呢？他现在更多的感受到的是乔尼紧窄的后/穴，以及乔尼在他怀中的身体，那是乔尼将身体完全托付于他，完全信任他的表现，乔尼的呻吟喘息的声音灌入他的耳朵，流遍全身，刺激他进一步，再深一些，更深一些。  
“杰洛…你个…啊！疯子….！操！”乔尼骂着，声音已经有些沙哑——乔尼从不在做爱的时候压抑自己的呻吟，除非他想向杰洛表现什么，其实就是逞能，正因此他也会想骂就骂，管他生理性的泪水已然划过脸颊，眼眶泛红，他不会忍耐，双手越发死的扣住杰洛的背。  
很明显，他已经忘记了，虽然可能只是这一瞬，或许精疲力尽后昏昏沉沉睡过去，第二天醒来又会记起，不过这么一瞬间已经足够。人不愧是是一种容易满足的生物，只要沉溺在极乐里，生理上的需求得到满足，大脑就会为这短暂的一刻放松，变成一片空白，回归本性总是最快乐的事情，乔尼是人，他当然也是如此。  
“是哪个…小朋友要求我这么做的来着…？”杰洛说话的同时动作也没有停止，不如说他更加变本加厉了，在原有的基础上，他愈发狠的冲撞着乔尼的敏感点，这个动作成功的削弱了乔尼的回击，杰洛嘴角挂上一丝笑意，凑近舔掉乔尼脸上的泪水，自下而上，到下眼眶的时候乔尼反射性的闭上了眼睛，乔尼的睫毛很长，杰洛舔过那层薄薄的皮肤时，乔尼的睫毛一直在颤，挂在上面的泪珠滚落而下。  
这个动作成功的从内部击溃了乔尼，过分的激烈让他的每一寸皮肤都极为敏感，更不用说本来就经不起人挑逗的部分，乔尼的声音在颤抖，他的身体也是，稍微欺负一下泪水又不受控的涌出，连续不断，在下巴处聚集，摇摇欲坠，被杰洛用舌头接住，乔尼就这么看着自己的眼泪被杰洛的舌头卷入口中，咽下，表情像是吃到糖的小孩子一般满足。  
乔尼的泪水没有停下，杰洛也情愿用舌头帮他一滴一滴的拭去，吞入腹中，那动作极其温柔，带着安慰的力量，乔尼一直觉得他能让自己在安心下来能力向来不输他的铁球，不过他也知道杰洛是绝不会随随便便对他用铁球来抚慰他，仅仅是温柔的碰触，就已经足够。  
但是乔尼更知道，嘴上的动作有多温柔，身下的动作就有多粗暴，他感觉自己似乎已经不是自己，就算杰洛一只手垫着乔尼的背，然而杰洛的冲撞还是偶尔会让他的背碰在坚硬的地板上，于此乔尼本来想和杰洛说换个地方做，但是发出的声音只有被碾碎的份儿，于是乔尼只能更紧的抱住了杰洛的背，避开了杰洛的舌头，把头埋进杰洛的颈窝——杰洛也就此作罢，乔尼因欢愉发出的呻吟变的闷闷的，像是呜咽，不过乔尼的确在不停的哭，杰洛的肩头很快就湿了一大片。  
乔尼的身体颤抖的更加厉害，他知道，这是他高潮的标志，他现在出了发出断断续续的声音，其他什么都做不到，即便好不容易吐出的字全部变得破破碎碎，连不成一句完整的话——他能感觉自己的欲望即将喷薄而出，几乎不需要意识的支配，他的手隔着一层布料，用力的划过杰洛的背，另一只手紧紧攥着杰洛的衣服，似乎就要这样，把杰洛的衣服撕烂，手直接在杰洛的光滑结实的背上划过，留下一道一道红痕。  
乔尼闭上了眼睛，每次决绝顶之前他都会这样，他最后是呻吟还是叫喊自己也分不清了，他不会忍耐，沙哑的带着哭腔的声音，这也正是他十分满足的证明。贴在小腹上的下体在剧烈的颤抖，身体不由自主的扭动，他在催促着自己，他打开了身体，他闭着眼睛，沉浸在黑暗中，全心全意感受着包裹在自己周身、渗入骨髓的快感，体内的多巴胺高速上升，他任由自己快速的下坠，直到坠落进那片极致的空白。  
他的下体喷出了一股热液，他睁开了眼睛。  
眼前是一个模模糊糊的人影，他的晶状体还在聚焦，他终于看清了杰洛，杰洛粗重的喘息带出的热气，没有停下的律动。  
乔尼再一次感受到了地板，他想起来了，他是想和杰洛说些什么。  
“杰洛…”似乎因为刚刚过分利用声带，他现在有些发不出声，就连杰洛现在的律动本应有的反应，也削弱了许多。  
“怎么了吗，宝贝？”杰洛低着头回应着。  
“换个…唔…我说啊！换个…地方做…！”  
杰洛似乎就等着他这句话，乔尼话音未落，杰洛便一把抱起他朝里屋走去，杰洛走的很快，意犹未尽是写在脸上的，把乔尼放到床上，不等乔尼翻身平躺好直接欺身压上去，没有缓冲，直接继续刚才的节奏。  
乔尼刚刚才放开杰洛脖子的手，下意识伸手抓住床单。  
“乔尼你说啊…我刚刚手一直托着你的背。”杰洛似乎还精力旺盛，“都麻了！以后不能在地板上做了啊…”杰洛说到这里露出了一个遗憾的表情，眼睛一睁一闭，他在期待乔尼的反击，不如说，他喜欢骂骂咧咧的乔尼宝贝，更喜欢他的脏字被快感冲断的时候。  
“哈…？那一开始为什么…啊！要在地板上…！”  
果不其然。  
“谁叫乔尼你太可爱了呢，是个男人都忍不住啊…”尾音的位置，杰洛还恶作剧似的多顶了几下，他喜欢这时候乔尼发出的声音，他喜欢乔尼对自己毫无防备的样子，“不过也只能被我一个吃掉。”  
也的确如此，杰洛每一个动作都似乎要把乔尼吞入腹中；每次深入似乎都以合为一体为前提。他靠的离乔尼更近了些，轻吻乔尼颤抖的身体，杰洛没有放过乔尼身上任何一寸皮肤，红色的印记也星星点点的留下，他去舔乔尼可爱的乳/晕，依次把乔尼胸前的突起含到嘴里吮吸，他去亲吻乔尼的喉结，舌尖沿着乔尼脖子的曲线划过，长发垂下来轻轻扫着乔尼染上粉色的皮肤。然后乔尼用手推着他的脸颊——乔尼上肢力气很大——就算在这个时候，于是杰洛不得不捉住那只手扣在床上，杰洛似乎很喜欢在高潮部分把本应该在前戏做完的事情再做一遍，极度敏感的身体经不起挑逗，对于杰洛来说，乔尼每一次因自己的动作大幅度反应，无论是下意识的挣扎还是凑上前去索取更多，在杰洛看来都是美景。  
杰洛真是够变态的，这点他自己也承认。  
在这儿，他什么都不用顾忌，他只用遵从自己的欲望行事——在乔尼能承受的范围内，他每一下都无比深入，柱身带着粘稠透明的液体流出，自己的喘息也愈发粗重。  
杰洛放缓了速度。  
乔尼感受到埋在体内的那根开始膨胀，他转过头看向杰洛的脸，他希望和对上那双绿色的眼睛，实际上他也做到了，杰洛从一开始就目不转睛的看着恋人的脸，现在对上了双目。杰洛依旧保持着那个距离——是彼此能感受到对方灼热的呼吸的距离，杰洛的头发垂下来堆到床上，有些就落到到乔尼脸上了，弄的很痒，乔尼摆摆头把头发弄下去，然而杰洛愈发疯狂的律动让发丝再度在乔尼脸上交叠，而且乔尼却没有了摆脱的机会，他的呻吟拔高了一个度——如果说刚刚的对视是暴风雨前的平静，那么现在，暴风雨来临。  
乔尼的身体再度跟着杰洛的节奏动了起来，又一次的，他攀上杰洛的背，这回他毫不犹豫的抓着，他相信杰洛已经被自己抓伤了，但是他真的无法忍受，他又开始哭了，抽泣与呻吟混合，脸是自己都能感受到的滚烫——他在逃避，明明已经习惯的事情，或许他也习惯了逃避，无论是体内临界的巨物，还是此时此刻哭的像小孩子般的自己，他已经分不清了。  
即便如此，即便如此他还是能在杰洛释放的瞬间感受到突然到燥热，液体注入身体的感觉绝不是哭喊就能削减掉的，突然绷紧又放松的双腿，停滞一瞬间又突然拔高的呻吟，无比使劲又在最后突然放开的抓挠的双手。乔尼松开了杰洛的脖子，他背一下子撞上了柔软的床，哭泣逐渐变得微弱，呻吟变为喘息。  
杰洛拔出了他的阴///茎，表情似乎很是满足。  
乔尼后///穴顿时感到一阵凉意，他才知道一切都结束了，他看着自己小腹上多出的一片白/浊，才知道自己刚刚又释放了一次。  
“就…结束了？”但该占的便宜还是得占回去，或许说是报复——杰洛占他太多便宜了，他刚调整好呼吸，就立即攻了过去。  
乔尼抬头看向压在自己身上、刚刚释放完的杰洛，乔尼调整自己刚刚因为哭喊呻吟变得乱七八糟的表情，努力让自己显得对杰洛的技术不屑一顾。  
明明说完这句话遭殃的还是自己，面对杰洛的乔尼是多没有远见，只顾一瞬间的快乐，不过做爱时的乔尼是说话不太过脑子——于是当他看到杰洛那个挤眉弄眼的笑容时，他才意识到大事不好。  
“是—吗——”杰洛故意拖着长音，乔尼觉得这家伙体力真的是太好了，经历了刚刚那一番还能说话连气都不喘，“我倒是无所谓，但如果乔尼想要再来的话，我不介意再来一次…”杰洛再度靠近乔尼，用手轻轻握住乔尼双腿间刚刚释放过的小东西，乔尼半撑着床单如临大敌的样子煞是可爱，不过杰洛就是要再往前靠靠，直到乔尼眼里只有他带着不怀好意微笑的脸。  
“说来你真…哇啊！”  
话还没说完腰就被杰洛一把捞了去，现在乔尼的身上软软的没什么力气，于是杰洛毫不费力的给乔尼翻了个身，这家伙是认真的——乔尼挣扎着想翻回去，被杰洛一把掐住腰固定住，让乔尼背对着他，杰洛能看到乔尼的微微红肿的后/穴不断收缩着，他权当这是乔尼并没有满足。  
杰洛用手戳了戳乔尼的屁股，意料之中软的像一团棉花糖，接着就毫不客气的大力揉了起来。  
乔尼不傻，他知道这种发展趋势杰洛必然会就这么按着他再来一次，不是第一次经历这种事，不过乔尼在这方面的体力远不及杰洛，虽然他也承认这并没有到达他的极限，但该做的还是要做——乔尼试图翻身逃跑，啊不对，他跑不了。  
乔尼的体力到底还没有恢复，杰洛毫不费力的把他按了回去。  
“你真来啊…！你！”乔尼回头看向杰洛的时候生生把剩下的话咽了下去，他能看到杰洛的那根巨物已经抵在穴/口，乔尼转回头去，他知道这回又注定躲不掉了。  
妈的。  
“当然来真的啦，乔尼。”毫无缓冲的进入似乎证明了他现在的话，与之前一样，他再次动了起来，乔尼猝不及防的呻吟出声，他回头瞪了杰洛一眼，换回了杰洛很欠揍的身子放低，拉近自己与乔尼的距离，“乔尼又不是第一次对吧？我知道这不是你的极限，也当然不是我的啦。”  
“好啊…来就来…”  
“反正我又不是第一次知道你是变态。”乔尼转过身似乎认命般的趴好，把脸埋在胳膊里，他能感受到身后杰洛的动作，手愈发紧的攥着床单。  
“乖，明天给你做披萨吃。”杰洛语调很轻快，乔尼不用看都知道他是一幅得逞的表情。  
“我是…唔…那么简单就能…啊…就能收买的人吗！”又一次的，乔尼的声音逐渐开始变得破碎，根本没有降下多少的体温再度上升，胯下的小东西又精神了起来，正如杰洛所说，那并不是他的极限。  
“是啊。”杰洛一边顶着乔尼一边回答，不得不说这个姿势他轻松了不少，“上回就是，披萨全被你吃了。”

床上顶着一头金发的小家伙海没有醒，窗帘却早已被拉来，阳光洒了满床，这个房间采光很好，朝南（所以已经中午了），被子和床单被烤的热乎乎的，似乎觉得热了，金发的主人翻了个身，身上的被子全没了。  
有上楼的声音。  
“乔尼还没起吗——”屋子的门被打开，来者无奈的笑笑，恋人赖床是意料之中的事，他慢慢靠近那个睡的正香的小家伙，尽量不吵醒对方，然后俯下身靠在他耳边，压低了嗓音“再不起给你唱起司之歌怎么样？我新想到了一段哦。”  
“我给你从头唱起啊，你听。”  
“莫扎雷勒披萨～莫扎雷勒披萨～～”  
“不愧是杰洛…”小家伙声音还有点含糊，杰洛以为他在说梦话——在梦里都那么尽职尽责的夸自己，却没想到下一秒就对上了那双好看的蓝眼睛，“杰洛你这个要是录下来放到网上肯定能大火，相信我。”金发少年面无表情的继续往下说。  
“真的吗！！”被叫做杰洛的青年显然很激动——这家伙还真好骗。  
“真的…不说这个，说好的披萨呢？”  
“你再不起来，我就要自己先吃光了。”杰洛想着乔尼这种事情倒是记得比谁都清楚，不过既然是自己答应好的事，他当然会做，楼下的披萨还是新鲜出炉，“吃到肚子圆圆的什么都塞不下哦。”  
金发少年翻身坐了起来。  
“我轮椅呢？”他抬头问杰洛。  
“不用，这样就可以。”杰洛说着俯身把乔尼抱了起来，向门口走去，乔尼红了脸却没有反驳，权当默认了。  
“不过你真的胖了哦…我可没有说谎。”杰洛耸耸肩。  
“卧槽杰洛！放我下来！”金发少年立马炸毛了——名副其实，头发也乱七八糟，不知是睡出来的还是折腾的。  
“不要。”  
End.


End file.
